


Freddy's Coming for You

by FairyNiamh



Category: Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Masturbation, Memories, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2015, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:13:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3888946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freddy take a load off his... self.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freddy's Coming for You

**Author's Note:**

> My husband said I couldn't write it.

Freddy sighed as he listened to the tortured screams around him. In his opinion, there was no sweeter sound. The acoustic blend of screams of fear and screams of pain blended in perfect harmony.

It was that type of music, which quickened his pulse and really got his blood pumping. He could feel his pants tightening at the sounds; and when he closed his eyes and saw their faces, it proved to be almost too much for him to bear.

He finally gave into temptation, opened his trouser, and started to masturbate. The louder they screamed, the faster he pumped his hand. As the crescendo of the music got louder, he imagined his next victim adding their melodious voice to his tortured choir and came.

He sighed happily, as he sat back in his chair, pleased that the things he enjoyed in life were just made better with his death.

~Fin~


End file.
